Sharing Cookies
by I am Thalia daughter of Zeus
Summary: It's Halloween, Alice, her brother's, their girlfriends and her best friend spend it together every year. What if Alice and her best friend loved each other? Will this day change how their relationship. All Human


Erm, Hi, so I'm going to say it: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. But I own a copy of The Twilight Saga books(Except the short second life of Bree Tanner) I also own three Twilight posters hung above my bed and New Moon and Eclipse on DVD. Thank you, enjoy.

Sharing Cookies.

Alice's~POV

Today is Halloween, it rocks. My best friend/ secret crush plays a trick on me every year, all in good fun though, he never once has scared me, my older brother Emmett has played every trick in the book and more. I like Jasper, he's nice, sweet, perfect. He had a girlfriend last Halloween, she wasn't very nice, she was found by Jasper in a broom closet shacking up with Eric Yorkie, she was from Seattle, Jasper dumped her for that. I'm ready for anything he throws at me, I've been practising with Emmett. I went downstairs, Rosalie should be here soon, I was bored, I was wearing my babydoll nightie, I walked into the living room to watch telly, I saw Rose on the couch watching telly, Emmett next to her, Edward at the piano, Bella next to him, and Jasper was looking through old photo's on the mantle, I snuck up behind the couch by crawling, and whispered to Rose.

"Don't move, or change expression, grab Bella and come up to my room, please." I whispered, she blinked to show me she understood instructions, I crawled unnoticed back to the hallway, then I walked up to my room. Rosalie and Bella followed soon after, when they saw what I was wearing they looked shocked but understood, we had to be secretive about this, I changed into jeans and a t~shirt and we walked back downstairs, I grabbed some cookies out of the cuboard and split with Bella and Rose, we were about half~way done, when the boys decided to bug us and Emmett nicked my cookies, and Jasper took my half~eaten cookie, biting it out of my hand, then for good measure he took my hand and licked my fingers, I just laughed and shook my head, he found a way to surprize me everyday.

"Okay, there is a pack of uneaten cookies right in front of you, not a human, bad Jasper." I joked and washed my hands. I went back to my seat to find Jasper sitting in it, I took the cookie that he had been about to bite into and stuffed it into my mouth whole, and then coughed it out, it was kinda big, nonetheless Jasper took the coughed~out cookie from my hand and ate it, Rosalie looked disguisted, Bella looked amused as did Edward and Emmett, I on the other hand was just happy that he was happy. "That was... disgusting." I said, amused, He just grinned, I turned back to Rose and Bella, smiling, They both looked amused. "What?" I asked, amused by what they thought was amusing.

"Oh nothing." Bella sang, I looked at her, she gave in. "Alice, you still have cookie on your hand." Bella said, I wiped it off, I knew why they were amused, because they knew I was happy that Jasper joked liked he did, I sat in the seat next to Bella.

"Cookie, where?" Jasper yelled, I fell off my seat laughing.

"Ow." The floor was hard. I got up and Jasper had a cookie in his hand, unchewed, I grabbed it and bit off some, then I childishly poked my tongue at Jasper, who in turn backed me into the fridge, I held my breath, wondering what he was going to do, he had me cornered.

"I'm gonna get that bit back, one way... or another." He whispered, I was scared, he could preform surgery, the bit was still in my mouth, I spat it into my hands and gave it to him, but I still a saw a look of dissapointment, what was that all about? I ran back to an amused Bella and disgusted Rosalie.

"Bleck, eww, Jasper, you cant eat that, it's been in Alice's mouth, thats saliva swapping, one way, oh." She said, she realized something. "Eww, Jazz, nobody except you two would want to have that, eww."

"English?" I asked.

"Eww, mind soap, mind soap, mind soap." Rosalie chanted, me and Bella exchanged a confused glance.

"Ahh, it burns, mind soap, burning, eww, thats disgusting Jasper." Edward screamed. Emmett was confused as well.

"Ohh, I get it, bleck no-one should ever have to imagine that, nice mind Jazz." Emmett fist-pounded Jasper looking proud. Me and Bella were still in the dark.

"Hel- eww, Jasper. That. Is. Sick, bucket, I'm going to throw up, mind soap." Bella shrieked, what the hell, I'm sooo confused right now, Jasper and Emmett were proud and Bella, Edward and Rose were disgusted.

"Is this a privet conversation or can anyone butt in?" I asked. "What is he thinking?" They cottened on that I hadn't cottened on.

"Bleck, thank the lord you DON'T know Alice, it's disgusting." Bella shrieked.

"I'm still... interested." I said, amused.

"Well, Rosalie's disgusted, as is Bella and Edward are you sure you want to know how Jasper planned to get that cookie back?" Emmett asked, I was bemused.

"Maybe..." I said, Emmett and Jasper looked amused.

"Well, there was two possible ways to get that cookie back, one was to wait for you to swallow and he could preform inaccurate surgrey, or remove it from your mouth, he went with the second option." Emmett explained, I was still confused.

"How was he going to get past my teeth with his hand?" I asked, Emmett chuckled.

"What if he didn't use his hand?" Emmett asked, what how else was he gonna get it if he didn't use his hand.

"Well, how's Jasper gonna get the cookie if it's in my mouth without using his hands?" I asked, Rosalie snickered.

"He's gonna use his tongue." Rosalie said, he hasn't got a long enough tongue.

"One problem, he hasn't got a long enough tongue to get in my mouth from where he's stood and I'm too short." I told them, Bella got over her sickness and laughed.

"Alice, he was going to pick you up and..." She trailed off for a minute. "And was going to kiss you then he was going to use his tongue to get the cookie. Simple." She told me, I felt my eyes widen with every word she said, oh..., well... now I want a cookie.

"I'm hungry..." I said shyly, Rosalie and Bella snickered.

"Cookers by there Alice, also I'm hungry too." Emmett said, I laughed.

"That. Is. Sick, Emmett you have a girlfriend." Bella said laughing as well, it was their turn to look confused.

"Yeah, Emmett, that is your sister." Rosalie said, Emmett looked horrified, he finally got it.

"Eww, mind soap, that was disgusting, on second thought's not so hungry anymore." Emmett screamed.

"Jasper, do you know what we're saying?" Bella asked.

"No and judging by Emmett's reaction, maybe I should stay outta this." He said, I pouted.

"Meanie." I said, playing the act.

"Okay, what are you saying?" He asked giving in.

"What if Alice said she was hungry, and wanted a cookie?" Bella asked.

"Yes, well cookies a- oh, well I want one too." He said, I snickered.

"Ohh cookie where?" Edward asked having missed the previous conversation. "I want one too."

"Edward, Bella has a cookie in her mouth." I said, Bella ran, Edward followed.

"Hmm." I said walking to the table, I grabbed the open packet of cookies, and pulled one out, I tossed it from hand to hand for a few minutes, then I span it on it's side in front of me, fully aware that Jasper was next to me and Emmett and Rosalie were laughing, watching me have my fun.

"Just eat the cookie." Jasper said, I snickered, then I just played some more, trying to see if I could balance the cookie on my finger while spinning it like a basketball. Jasper was getting impatient, well I was too, but this was also fun, then I bit off half the cookie and poked my tongue at Jasper, he was grinning. "Mine." He whispered before kissing me, when he was done the cookie had been left in my mouth.

"Jasper." I said grinning, he looked curious. "You left your cookie in my mouth." I poked out my tongue showing him and then I swallowed.

"Nah, I don't really care, I just needed an excuse to kiss you, done." He grinned, Bella ran in then with Edward still chasing her.

"Bella just give the cookie to Edward, spit it out, preferably into his face." I said laughing.

"Hey Alice you got cookie round your mouth." Bella said.

"Mine." Jasper whispered before he kissed me again, when we had to pull apart for air again Bella was smiling.

"What? His cookie, he accidently forgot it so I ate it, he was entitled to the crumbs though." I told her, snickering.

"Well if Jasper enjoys cookies so much, why are the crumbs still round your mouth?" Bella said, I wiped them with my hand and held the hand out to Jasper who shook his head.

"I want the other kind of cookie." He said grinning, I smiled, Rosalie rolled her eyes and Emmett looked proud. I grabbed another cookie, and looked Jasper in the eyes as I put the cookie in my mouth and ran, I heard him following, and I took a detour back to the kitchen, laughing, he was probibly looking for me now, I swallowed by accident.

"Whoops, I wanted that cookie too." I whined to the others, grabbing a new cookie.

"Alice, you had the cookie you wanted." Edward said, dumb-bell.

"Edward not that cookie, what that cookie brings, but yes Alice all you need is a cookie." Bella said softly. Jasper ran in then, I grinned, he did too, he walked up to me and picked me up to sit on the table.

"I said I liked cookies, I still prefer you." He said before kissing me again, the cookie I had in my hand was left forgotten.


End file.
